User talk:CompliensCreator00
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- HellPikachu (Talk) 22:36, January 31, 2011 |} |} Badges you need to contact a Wikia administrator to add badges to your own wikia. Not sure how to find one tho.. you could look around HellPikachu 12:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Fast Editing Your'e such a fast editor. Just for the last 2 days I think I saw you ranked somewhat between 50th to 40th and you made a blog telling us that you have two silver badges. Now your'e #13! Well I also did that fast editing. I started out as a non-member then I made an account and continued editing until I reached my ranking now. Keep up the good work! BTW, how did you make categories? Hardinero+ 06:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes They are: --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 02:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Um...........so..........yeah......... your drawings of the xj sisters are nice, but correcting a few of these flaes would make it easier for everyone to see what these things are without words. *first of all, xj-1 is wayyyyyyyy too small. Being a experienced fan, I do think that her eyes are light blue, not yellow. A couple take-ins of buff out plus a reneedling plus object directive 445684 with a fixing directive 22123 wil do the trick. *xj-4, I know that she is a robt, but arms that are way too blocky may seem unconditional for her. From my experiences, a sanding objective/directive 11234568852 will fix it nicely. The other thing is that face increase ment of 110% will fix the face nicely with double objective 778545. *xj-5......her face seems strangly weird and too overly undetailed and small. With a detalment/enlargement directive 112545699887, she'll look fine.﻿ Admin So you're the Admin of your own wiki? BBE 08:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted So Why exactly did you destroy a redirect? --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 16:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) 'THE GUY YOU SAID CHEATED ' I did not cheat and how can you cheat you must be jealous cause i beat you I did not just because I edited it last means I did it I didn't even notice all I did was fix the first sentence tell me if you want me to help remove some stuff Qwertyqwe^^66 23:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) OK i will but want me to make an acount there Nice Wikia Your wikia is awesome too. :D May I ask you something, is it free to make your OWN wikia, or you need to recommend something? Thanks Shipperoo 22:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Shipperoo 12:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm. No. Sorry. :( But thanks anyway. <:) Shipperoo 11:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) PVZ2? Could you direct me to where you found it?--RandomguY 02:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)